


The reason Nick Fury doesn't do vacations.

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Maria Hill is a Good Bro, Multi, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Rescue Missions, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Team as Family, Vacation, basically everyone is a good bro, mention of animel experimentions, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Tony and Bucky wanted to go on a trip with their third Nicholas Fury.However Nick refused, Bucky and Tony got abducted and…Tony never thought he would see tigers in that state.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes /Nick Fury/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	The reason Nick Fury doesn't do vacations.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penndragon27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/gifts).



> This work started out as a draft in which Tony and Bucky visited the zoo... 
> 
> Penn, my dear, I hope you enjoy the reward fic I promised you.
> 
> Plenty thanks to:  
> [weethreequarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter)  
> you did an awesome job betaing this work for me.
> 
> Another fill for two bingos^^  
> TSB  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: T5 abducted  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIronFury
> 
> BBB  
> Square Filled: Y5 Rescue Mission  
> Pairing: WinterIronFury  
> Rating: Teen and above

Tony never thought he would see tigers in that state _._

  
  


It was supposed to be a simple vacation. He and Bucky had filled every form available - twice. Steve had signed off and passed it along to their shield liaison. Natasha and Clint had cleared the schedule as much as possible and Pepper had even signed his official leave papers. All they needed to do was to persuade Nicholas to agree to accompany them. Hill and Phil had been more than willing to clear their Director’s schedule and even collected a few favors so Fury’s business would be put on hold or redirected to them.

But Nicholas didn’t agree and no matter what the ex-assassin and the tech genius tried, they just couldn’t convince him to join them. Tony was snarky and had some choice words for their third. No one on the team was fooled though. Tony had been giddy the entire time while everyone put in the effort to get the three of them their vacation. The genius had been less relaxed than usual, which meant constantly vibrating with energy and sugar rush like hyped.

“Tell me again, why you can’t come with us?” Tony had asked, pacing in their bedroom, speaking to a video screen.

A long exasperated sigh left the one-eyed man. “How many more times do I have to say it? I just can’t; why won’t that go in your thick head?”

Tony flinched. Nick’s voice was even but the words were too similar to Tiberius’ all those years ago. Bucky narrowed his eyes. Both he and Nick knew of the asshole Tony dated back then and what kind of verbal abuse Tony had gone through.

Nonetheless, Tony soldiered on, “Nick we cleared your schedule! You’re free, James is free and I am free as well. We filled the forms. Hell, **_I_ ** filled forms, Nick! Me! It’s not even a long holiday. Only five days. Agent and Hill are running the show while you’re gone and-”

“Stop being so clingy. The answer is no, Stark.”

That shut Tony up. Nicholas never called him by his last name. Certainly, he did when debriefing or Tony annoyed him at SHIELD, but never when it was just the three of them. Tony was trembling by the time he found his voice again. “Fine. James and I just go to the safari then. Even though it had been your idea.”

“Do whatever you must, just stop wasting my time, Stark.” The video cut after that. 

~

Bucky was not okay with how the conversation went. Sure, he knew their third had a bit of a control issue and could be gruff with his words. However, the way he just talked to Tony was _not_ the Nick they knew. Nor was it ok. Bucky saw how much Tony trembled. He saw how Tony’s breath hitched. He pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning on and strode across the room to his boyfriend. As Bucky reached him, Tony turned towards him, eyes moist, cheeks strained. Bucky opened his arms, expression soft and understanding. Sure enough, he found himself with an arm full of crying genius. 

Bucky hugged Tony as close and tightly as he dared, always aware of the arc reactor pressing between them. The super soldier stroked Tony’s back then kissed the crown of his head tenderly. They stood for a while before Bucky gently nudged Tony towards the bed. They let go of each other only long enough to sit and find a somewhat comfortable position on the bed before they embraced each other again. That night neither slept well.

~

_Tony never thought he would see tigers in that state._

He and Bucky canceled the safari plan and instead flew to India. Bruce had told them all about the jungle there and if they wanted to see real wildlife, that would be the place. Steve had voiced his concerns until the pair of them leveled him with a look. Needless to say that their synchronized look led to Steve quickly backing down. 

When they finally arrived at a small village Tony couldn’t pronounce the name of, he looked around and found it quiet and lovely. No reporters, not much civilization beyond the most basic needs. Bucky raised an unimpressed eyebrow the moment he entered their current abode. Tony said it would be simple, but he hadn’t been aware of exactly how simple. A small corner was equipped for cooking, while the rest of the space was just some rugs on dirt. The curtains covering the glassless windows fluttered gently in the breeze.

“Huh, when you said simple, I thought you meant billionaire simple,” Bucky said, turning around. It was only luck that his gaze swept over Tony at the moment his love twitched. 

“Is… is that bad? I can make a call. JARVIS will have a hotel booked soon and then-”

“Sweetheart, stop. It’s all right.” Bucky moved closer, taking Tony’s hand in his. He lifted the genius’s hand to his lips, kissing the back gently. “I was just surprised, sugar.”

The reassurance seemed to settle Tony again and Bucky was rewarded with the most beautiful smile in the universe. The ex-assassin was certain of that. “Thanks, James.”

“Only speaking the truth, sugar. Ok, so what is the plan? Oh, don’t give me those eyes, I know ya. Ya always have a plan.”

Tony’s eyes grew wide, his hand clutched dramatically to his chest. “Me?”

_‘Sly bastard.’_ Bucky thought.

“I would never do that. This is all Pepper and J, I swear!” Tony tilted his chin down a bit so he had to look through his lashes at Bucky.

Bucky was certain his sly minx knew what he was doing. But for the moment the super-soldier played along. He let Tony’s hand slip and started to back him against the wall. If Bucky had any doubts about what Tony wanted before, those were erased with the way Tony’s cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. “Is that so, sweet thing? Well, what ya’re swearin’ on?”

Bucky saw the shudder pass through Tony as he turned on his Brooklyn drawl. The taller brunet didn’t know why, but Tony found it incredibly sexy. So, who was he not to use that to his advantage?

Swallowing, his Adam’s apple bobbing so prettily, Tony answered breathily, “I’d swear on my virginity, but that’s already taken.”

“Hm~, I’m sure we’ll find somethin’ else for me to take when ya ultimately break the swear, sugar.”

They didn’t make it into the jungle that day.

~

**Tony never thought he would see tigers in that state.**

The next day, both of them were excited to see if Bruce was right. Tony was finally able to let some of the stress fall away. The considerable amount of physical exertion of the night prior did play a great part in that. Tony knew he probably sported that dreamy, sappy expression Pepper had ribbed him about a good few times, but he couldn’t help it. Bucky was an attentive lover and the way he had made Tony feel that night was breathtaking. The only thing that would have made it better would have been… ‘ _Nick,_ ’ he sighed inwardly.

His good mood evaporated when he thought about their partner. Tony had tried to let his words slide off of him. But when Nick hadn’t taken any calls before they left or even after they landed, Tony felt something in him break a little more. He knew he wasn’t the dream partner either of his lovers deserved. He was aware that he was too clingy. He knew he had trouble with letting things go. Tony knew he was annoying and stupid and socially inept and-

“Hey, sugar. Whatever that brilliant brain of yours is thinkin’ it’s wrong about it.” Bucky’s soft voice was followed by soft lips on Tony’s neck, ensuring Tony stopped spiraling. Leaning into the touch, Tony was surprised to find his fists clenched.

After a while just leaning against each other, they made their way deeper into the jungle. The engineer felt like he had a heart attack the moment he saw the big mosquitoes. Tony was grateful for the anti-bug spray Bruce had developed for their missions and insisted Tony should take it with them. 

“Darn, those are some bugs.”

“Hm… those are way too big. Let’s hope Brucie’s spray keeps them away.”

“Yeah. Ok so… I talked to some local-”

Tony stopped and turned, rounding on Bucky. “You can speak Hindi?”

“Erm… actually… yeah…”

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I made myself out to be a complete, incompetent fool earlier when we asked about the village!”

“You didn’t ask.” That. Right there, that was Bucky’s shit-eating grin. Tony both hated and adored it.

“You think you’re all pretty and I-hmph!” Suddenly Bucky clamped his hand over Tony’s mouth. Tony did not like that. When he tried to stare Bucky down to let him speak, he realized his boyfriend had gone rigid. He must have heard something - or someone. Pressing against Bucky’s hand to show him he understood the situation, Tony started to scan the surroundings as best as he could. For him though, it was just plants and bugs and more plants. And then it clicked. It was not what Bucky heard; it was the absence of noise. The jungle fell eerily silent.

Suddenly everything went pitch black and a humming sound like a machine resonated. The sound grew louder and louder until Tony started to get a headache from it. ‘ _Ugh that thing- I can’t think…_ ’ and then he fell unconscious.

~

**_Tony never thought he would see tigers in that state._ **

Well, Tony also never thought he would be kidnapped, or whatever this was, while in the native Indian jungle. The genius woke to a pounding headache, yelling guards and the roars of tigers. Then, when he was able to gather his bearings without feeling like vomiting the very next second, Tony opened his eyes and stared at the cage in front of him. Whoever his new hosts were, they didn’t care much for Tony.  
  
‘I mean… They could care but just be stupid to put a freaking tiger cage in front of my new room.’ One of the tigers - because of course, it couldn’t be just one - tackled the bars of the cage, which made them give a very unsettling squeak. The animals were all injured in one way or another. Tony could make out one tiger missing a hind leg. In its stead, there was a mechanical one. Tony shuddered. That alone made those tigers dangerous for him. But they also were very very very big. ‘ _Genetically modified. Fuck, you poor things…’_

The worst part was that there were plenty of tigers but no sign of Bucky. Tony was honestly worried about his boyfriend. People who were capable of such modifications to animals would leap at the chance to get their hands on Bucky’s arm. ‘ _And to be able to take me here, they must have eliminated Bucky in one way or another._ ’ 

  
  


“God… I just wish either of them were here.”

A low sinister chuckle disturbed Tony’s started monologue. “Mister Stark, what pleasure to finally meet.”

A woman with greenish lipstick and green leather clothes appeared in his line of sight, just outside both the tigers’ and Tony’s reach. “Well,” Tony leaned back, trying to appear nonchalant, “You surely have me at a disadvantage here, Lady. You know who I am, but I don’t know you.”

“Ah, I’m sorry. I must have forgotten my manners.” Tony would have believed her, if not for that sadistic evil glint every villain got when they thought they had won. “My name, or well, the name my men use for me is Madame Hydra. Welcome to Hydra’s Indian base. You and your… boyfriend will be of great use to us.”

Tony felt the blood drain out of his face. Hydra? Here? God, they were screwed. “What is your plan for Bucky?” Tony wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. If those bastards were willing to do what they had done in the past, Tony needed an escape plan, fast.

Madame Hydra chuckled sardonically, “Mister Stark. Don’t worry about the Asset. He is in maintenance and will soon be fully functional again. You should worry about yourself. You know, a man with your abilities would do great in Hydra.”

  
  


Dread and rage waged war inside Tony. He hated to think about Bucky going through those things again. He had too many memories of nights with the three of them kept awake, haunted by their pasts. Heard one too many screams of pain, thrashing in fear thanks to flashbacks. Bucky, Nick, and Tony were all broken, but their jagged-edges fit together perfectly. The fact they were each as broken as each other led to unwavering trust between them and they started to tell each other about their demons. They couldn’t do that to his Bucky, not again. They just couldn’t. Tony needed to find a way to keep their focus solely on him. 

“Hah, and what, dear Madame Hydra, are you implying with that?” He aimed for cool and collected while his mind raced to find a solution out of this.

“Oh my. Mister Stark aren’t you just charming. Starting with the ‘dear’ already,” she smiled too wide, too sharp. “No further imploration for our Asset? So the rumors have been true, hm~ See, my division and I have been out hunting tigers and other dangerous wildlife to replace human soldiers. But the lovelies need some… care my technicians aren’t perfect at.”

“Ah.”

“Oh no, no, no. Not like that Mister Stark. I can ensure you. If you want, if you just say the words, you will not be a prisoner. Earn our trust and become one of the highest ranks. Be my second in command.”

“Earn your trust? Since when does Hydra hire heroes?” Tony wanted to scoff. He wanted to flat out refuse. He didn’t even want to hear this bullshit. But if he played this right, he could come out of it on top and with Bucky unharmed.

  
  
  


“You see, Mister Stark, my associates and I think your talents are wasted. We know what happens to those who dare to kidnap or abduct you. We’re aware of what you’ve done to the ten rings and were highly impressed. Stane always babbled about you being an oblivious man-child. But that was clearly foolish of him. You would be a perfect addition to our organization, Mister Stark, and we would be delighted to have you with us.”

She had moved a little closer to the bars between them. The fluorescent light didn’t help her pale face and razor-sharp jaw. Tony thought up closer she was even uglier. Still, with feigned nonchalance, he waited for her to continue. He knew super-villains; they all tended to monologue way too much. Just like Tony predicted, Madame Hydra was no exception.

“I take it your silence means you’re interested?” she asked, eyebrow arched in the way a parent would do when they thought a child was about to misbehave. When Tony didn’t object, she continued with a smug smile, “Good. Very, very good. I would have hated to have you abducted only to make this messy… well, messier. So, I’ll tell you what you have to do to beco-”

She was interrupted by alarms blaring. She cursed colorfully in French then whipped out a phone. “Merde! We will continue our little chat later, Mister Stark. For now, I fear I have to attend to a little inconvenience.” 

She left in a hurry, yelling things in her phone Tony couldn’t hear over the roars of upset tigers. ‘If she thinks she can leave me unsupervised and I’m going to stay here, she can think again. Now, how do I get out of here…’ 

“What would Nicky do…” Another roar and then a soft whimper disrupted Tony’s thoughts. He glanced at the tigers. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do.

~~

Nicholas was not having a good day. His boyfriends had been abducted. Two things the Director never thought would happen, in one sentence. He had his reasons for why he had snapped at Anthony, for which he still had to apologize. ‘ _Great. First; rescue, then apologizing… I hate my life._ ’

When he had found out that everyone had conspired to give them a holiday, he’d felt both annoyed and oddly touched. Something he didn’t like at all. Sure, he had known his partners wanted to take him on the safari he’d told them that he’d never managed to take despite meaning to do just that. But to involve everyone? That was a little over the board. 

  
  


Another factor was the intel that Hydra was planning a move against SHIELD, involving tigers of all things. Nick had hoped that the whole holiday idea would be called off after his harsh words and they could just stay in the tower for some quiet time. ‘Anthony had to go and be stubborn about this. Or both of them.’

“Coulson.”

“Yes, Sir?” The other man was currently loading and checking his weapon calmly. Nick surveyed the quinjet for a moment. All of the Avengers were tense and checking their equipment. When JARVIS informed them about Anthony’s last transmitted vitals, dangerously low and accompanied by audio of a woman Nick had crossed path with once, the director had called for an emergency meeting. This rescue mission had the most lethal SHIELD agents on it plus six overprotective Avengers. Each and every one of them very willing to storm whatever Hydra base they found.

“Sir?” Phil implored.

Looked like he had been too silent for too long. “Remind me to never let those idiots out of my sight again.”

“Will do, Sir.”

Romanoff took that opportunity to say over the comm, “ETA 5. Get ready everyone.”

Nick scoffed. He was born ready. “Avengers, Hill, Coulson, priority is getting them out. But… if those motherfuckers happen to drop dead? I won’t care.”

They all chorused, “Understood!” while looking rather vindictive. 

~~

Landing and getting in was surprisingly easy. They divided themselves into teams of three: Hill with Thor and Hulk; Coulson, Hawkeye, and Widow; Captain America with War Machine and Nick. Nick had debated if he should team Steve or Rhodes with Hawkeye and Widow, but in the end, he decided Hawkeye, Widow and Coulson were a well-oiled machine. Also, his little team took this a little bit more personally. If Nick happened to want to see Rogers bashing heads and Rhodes killing off the bastards who had taken their best friends, no one needed to know. Team Coulson took the east side, while Team Hill decimated south. 

Fury’s team took west and encountered suspiciously few enemies. They were close to what they assumed were laboratories when Bucky’s pained scream made them freeze. The moment didn’t last long and then both Rhodes and Rogers stormed forwards. Fury felt rage rise inside him. ‘ _I’ll make them bleed, I make them_ **_pay_ ** _._ ’

He walked with measured steps, securing the area as he went, eliminating a few low-level Hydra goons on his way. When he reached the laboratory, it was pure chaos. Large venomous snakes and other animals were fighting against Rhodes and Rogers, while the Hydra scum tried to grab their stuff and escape. Fury shot those closest to him and then, evading the animals, freed Bucky. “You’re good to fight, Barnes?”

“Yeah. Just gimme a gun. I kinda have an open bill with those scientists behind ya.” 

It was a show of their trust in each other when Fury handed over his favorite pistol. The one Tony made for him after his old favorite jammed during an undercover mission. “Where is Stark?”

Bucky shot someone behind Fury, nearly grazing the Director’s shoulder. “Dunno. Also, since when do ya care? The way ya talked last to him, he kinda thought you broke up with him.”

“Shit. Motherfucking idiot!” Nick’s voice was soft while he cursed. He was **_the spy_ **. How had he not realized that Tony would take it that way? “I guess he finally gets to see me groveling.”

A soft grunt and a tiny small appeared on Bucky’s face. “‘bout damn time. I kinda lost hope to see ya begging for anythin’. Now go and find our Stark.”

Nick arched a brow at that, but he could barely suppress the upward twitch of his lips. He gave a curt nod, turned on his heel, ready to walk out. But there stood a woman clad in green and black. A woman he had seen and fought before. “Madame Hydra…” he growled.

“Ah the director himself. What an honor. I hoped by the time I next faced you, our dearest new addition would shoot you himself.”

Nick didn’t react outwardly to that. His mind was racing, going through potential enemies, not a shortlist, but any new coalition between Hydra and any of the names coming to mind would mean trouble. Still, Fury wouldn’t be Fury if he didn’t have the best poker face on the planet. In a calm voice, he inquired, “Oh, and who would that be?”

The woman chuckled, looking smug. Over his comms, he heard Coulson and Hill declare that the hostiles were all heading their way. Both teams were on their way to them as well. ‘ _Great. Just what we need. Tony is still out there somewhere and a big fight is coming this way._ ’

Whatever else Fury might have thought vanished when Madame Hydra spoke, “Oh you know him. He has been an annoyance to you for quite a few years now, hasn’t he?” Another chuckle and Fury was starting to lose what little patience he had. Taking a deep breath, so as not to snap just yet, he was about to ask about the identity of this mystery person once more when she continued, “Well, Hydra will profit from him either way. The Asset over there was just the bonus. Having Anthony Stark join us? That is the real prize.”

Suddenly the whole space fell silent. Neither the recently arrived Hydra agents nor the Avengers were fighting. Even the animals had stopped their attack. Distantly, Fury noticed the Hulk chasing the Hydra elephants at the edge of the room. He was fairly certain he’d heard her correctly. But what he heard was so outrageous he felt the need to ask, “Come again? For a moment it sounded as though Anthony Edward Stark, AKA as Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, would willingly join you?”

The shift in the room was palpable. The Avengers all tensed, probably in disbelief and fear for one of their own, while the Hydra agents all started to look smug as though they’d won.

“Oh, you heard me, dear Director. It is exactly like that. Mister Stark has agreed to join my branch and with him, Hydra is unstoppable. I think it will make a lovely gift for my new technician to be the one to shoot you between the eyes. Therefore, Agents of Hydra,-” she looked around, grinning maniacally, “Seize them. The elephants will be enough to stop the Hulk. If not, call in the tigers. Those will gladly rip-”

  
  


A rumble and a loud roar interrupted her. A wall fell down, sending dust and rubble flying.

“Oh, no, you don’t!”

The next thing they saw was a big-ass tiger, no, tigers, all somehow genetically modified and or with high-tech prostheses. On the biggest of them all, clearly their leader sat who else but Tony. Tony, who looked very, very pissed at Madame Hydra.

“You were right, _dear_ , if I shared your ideas, I could make it far in Hydra’s ranks. But, you know, I kinda prefer to stay with my boyfriends. And unfortunately, you pissed them off, both of them. One by putting him though 70 odd years of brainwashing, and the other because he’s kinda the leader of the opposite side.” Tony smirked, paused for a dramatic effect before continuing, “OOPS. I guess. Unfortunate. Well, unfortunate for you. Not me. ‘Cause me and my new buddies here will enjoy this a lot.”

Tony leaned a bit forward and stroked the fur behind the tiger’s ear, “Right buddy? You want revenge, hm~ Let’s get them.”

After that, the fight was over quickly. The other animals had scattered the moment Tony arrived, due to a modified signal jammer he later explained, frying Hydra’s micro-control-chips without hurting the animals. The Avengers looked on in silent awe, slightly horrified how the tigers led by Tony destroyed Hydra, first the people, then the building itself while making sure the Avengers remained safe despite the destruction around them.

Coulson edged closer to Nick and he said what everyone was thinking, “Sir, I am very glad that Stark is on our side.”

“You and me both, Phil.”

Bucky, that daredevil, just smirked and whistled when Tony sprang from the giant tiger’s back. Tony flashed the ex-assassin a blinding smile and winked, before he turned back to the tiger who had lowered its head a bit, gently butting its nose the size of a car wheel against Tony. The engineer laughed, looking years younger, and rubbed the tiger’s nose. 

The big tiger just purred. Then it gave a small sniff, a careful lick, and straightened its back. The animal turned slowly, giving Tony access to it’s hind leg which was encased in metal, and Tony began to fiddle with it. Before the Avengers could do much, Tony exclaimed, “Ah there! Knew it!” and the metal fell away, leaving a perfectly healthy leg behind. Then the tiger proceeded to shove his tail in Tony’s face but Tony told him, “Sorry buddy, but that has to stay on…”

The animal let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a roar but Tony just rubbed it’s fur. Soon the other tigers converged towards Tony and the engineer removed whatever he could, although some things had to stay put. 

While Tony was busy playing vet, Fury contacted SHIELD and ordered the cleanup teams, who had been on stand by, to move. Bucky moved towards his boyfriend, after reassuring Rogers with, “I’m good enough,” and, “Sure, ‘m gonna be happy at home, but I’m fine now.” The rest of the Avengers, led by Hill and Coulson, started to inspect the demolished base before Bruce looked over their various cuts and scratches.

Bucky was easily accepted into the tiger circle around Tony. By the look of it, Tony was instructing Bucky on how to help him. Nick just stood and observed them.

~~

“And that”, Nick said, “is why I don’t take vacations.” The spy knew it wasn’t the best way to lead into the talk he and Anthony needed to have. They had arrived at the tower in the middle of the night, had all skipped medical for once and most of the team was asleep by now. But not James, Anthony, and Nicholas. The engineer sat at his bar in the penthouse, a root beer in one hand, his phone in the other. He paused his tapping when Nick spoke, but resumed as soon as the spy finished. 

Bucky didn’t look too impressed either and resumed sipping at his alcohol-free whiskey. Neither Nick nor Bucky understood how Tony had managed to synthesize whiskey which tasted like the real deal but was non-alcoholic. ‘ _Probably like he created a new element: just out of spite,_ ’ mused Nick. He was not used to this kind of talk and he had hoped that his boyfriend, Bucky that is, would help him out here. But on the way up, when Tony still had some calls to make and remained in the lab to finish them, James had stated that he wouldn’t interfere.

Nick hated the silence of his engineer. It felt off to have him tapping at his phone without muttering under his breath or fidgeting. After a bit, Tony put down the phone, sighed deeply, and stood up. He stretched himself until a satisfying popping sound came from his back and then he turned around. “Good night fellas.”

Tony started to walk towards their bedroom and Bucky turned to Nick, nodding towards Tony’s retreating form, intention clear. Inwardly the spy winced. Yeah, he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to get back into the good grace of either of his lovers. 

Standing up himself, Nick took some long strides towards Tony. “Wait. I need to talk with you.”

As he saw Tony flinching, Nick realized he worded that wrong. Tony’s next words proved that point. “Nick- Fury, can we just not? Not now at least. You can break up with me in the morning. I’m too tired to deal with anything right now.”

“That’s why we need to talk now. Turn around, Tony.”

“Seriously, Fury, I’m tired. Leave me be.” Tony’s voice carried exhaustion and anger with it. He started towards the bedroom once again but Nicholas' steps were longer and thus he managed to grab Tony by the shoulder before he got far. The engineer didn’t seem to like that much and just shrugged him off. 

“Would you just listen? Damn, you’re such a stubborn prick sometimes!”

The moment those words left his mouth, Nick knew it was the wrong thing to say. Tony whirled around, eyes glinting with barely suppressed wrath and pain. ‘At least’, he thought, ‘he’s facing me now.’ Before Tony could start with the rant Nick said the only thing he could, “Sorry.”

That stopped Tony completely. He froze on the spot, mouth already open and ready to rant. His brain needed a moment to process the word coming from the spy. When he did, he couldn’t believe it. “Come again?”

Fury sighed, shoulders squaring, as if preparing himself for battle before he locking eye(s) with the shorter man. “I wanted to talk to you because I… how do other people do this? Fuck. Erm. Ok. Because I need, no, I want to apologize. It came to my attention that what I said to you could lead to some misunderstanding. That was not my intention. I’m… I won’t break up with you and I don’t want to in any foreseeable future.”

  
  


Silence followed his declaration and Tony looked rather gobsmacked. Then Tony’s eyes narrowed, his gaze becoming analytical, lips pressed in a tight line. Nick knew that expression. It was the ‘I am trying to discern your angle here’ face. It was also the face which told him he hadn’t done enough. Nick felt the urge to squirm under his gaze. One of the things he had learned about the genius early on, was that he could and would destroy anyone who betrayed him. A feature Nick valued, as it showed loyalty towards those the billionaire loved.

Nick had seen that face directed at those who tried to betray or to hurt the people his boyfriend held dear. Being on the receiving end was not pleasant and showed him once again how deep Tony had wormed his way under his skin. Finally giving in, Nick began to kneel while saying, “Can’t believe you make me kneel in my old age. But I guess I deserve this.”

Inwardly he prayed that Tony heard what he couldn’t say; _“I love you.” “I was an ass, I’m sorry.” “Can you forgive me?”, “This is hard for me, I’m not used to this, sorry.”_

However, before the spy was fully kneeling, Tony intercepted, laying a hand on Nick’s shoulder. “C’mon, grandpa, no one wants to see you in pain. I know how bitchy knees can get. Let’s all get some rest. Whatcha say, hm?”

Nick heard what Tony didn’t say. Tony didn’t say; _“I accept the apology.”, “I still love you, don’t hurt me so much please.”, “You’re stuck in your ways as I am, let’s try to get out of it with each other.”_

Smiling softly at each other Nick straightened again and swatted playfully at Tony. “Who are you calling grandpa, brat! Barnes is older than me!”

“Hey, leave me out of this!” Bucky called from a bit behind them, grinning at them.

Tony just chuckled. 

They went off to bed, undressing each other with gentle touches and soft kisses, showing each other their most vulnerable parts. Tony’s arc reactor pressed against Nick’s chest, Bucky’s metal joints against Tony’s back. They lay as close as they could, stroking each other’s sides or playing gently with each other’s hair. Bucky’s nose buried in the nape of Tony’s neck, Nick’s lips trading lazy kisses with Tony’s. This night wasn’t about pleasure. This night was about reassuring each other. Reassurance about being alive.

That it was ok to not be ok. About their love for each other. About them staying together as long as they could.   
  
  
**_Tony never thought he would see tigers in that state._**


End file.
